Occulmency and Beyond
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: (AU set in OotP)(Book 1 of a trilogy.) Professor Snape offers to teach Hermione Granger Occulmency after dismissing Harry from all further lessons. Hermione knows something horrible will happen if Harry can't protect his mind, so she takes it upon herself to teach him. A mutual respect turns into a surprising friendship.
1. Liars and Friends

Authors Note: This story will be AU, set in OotP. I've slightly changed the timeline... Instead of Harry snooping into Snape's pensieve after several months of lessons he does so during his second lesson. This is where it will deviate from canon. Eventually this will be a Snape/Hermione love story(I'm thinking a trilogy), but as of now they are only teacher and student. Nothing inappropriate will happen as long as she is a student, nor will Snape have inappropriate thoughts about her or vice-versa. I'm trying to create a believable story here and I don't think Snape would ever consider a student in any inappropriate way. PLEASE REVIEW! I am anxious to hear any readers opinions, ideas, and criticisms, though I ask not to bash my story just for bashings sake.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Chapter 1. Liars and Friends

The Gryffindor common room was almost silent. Most younger years had gone to bed an hour before, only fifth and seventh years remained all deep in their revision for the upcoming exams. After the winter break everyone seemed to realize just how close January was to May and a sort of panic had erupted.

Hermione Granger sat in her regular seat; next to the fireplace, one of her best friends sat in the seat beside her. Ron Weasley had his fingers in his ears and was reading the History of Magic notes he had borrowed from her in a whispered voice. Hermione was starting to get a headache, she was seriously considering going to the hospital wing for a headache potion. After twenty more minutes the sound of pieces of parchment moving and quills scratching across paper was driving her mad. She couldn't focus on the potions notes she had in her lap.

Motioning quietly to Ron that she was leaving she stood up and walked away. It was getting late and Hermione didn't want to be a bother to Madame Pomfrey but she needed something for this awful pain. Just before she reached the exit the wall swung open and her other best friend, Harry Potter entered the tower.

"Hey Harry, how was you second lesson with Professor Snape?" she asked cautiously noting the odd look on his face.

"Erm... Great actually, he said I've made unbelievable progress, so much he reckons I can continue on my own." Harry replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You said your first lesson was awful and now a week later your skilled enough to learn on your own? What happened Harry?!" she whispered furiously.

Harry took a moment to glare at his friend.

"You think your smarter than everyone don't you Hermione? You don't reckon I'm clever enough to learn something quickly?" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry.. I just..." she started.

"I don't want to hear it Hermione! I'm tired and haven't done any revision today!"

At that Harry stormed off, leaving Hermione quite alone again. She hadn't meant to make him angry... He told her himself he was rubbish at Occulmency. She knew he was lying, they had been friends for long enough she could tell. He couldn't hide his feelings from her, she could tell he was upset about something. Her throbbing temple disrupted her train of thought and she decided to think more about it tomorrow.

Instead of going to the hospital wing she turned and went back through the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Hermione didn't bother changing into pajamas her eyes were closed before her head hit the pillow. Within minutes she was asleep.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The next morning her headache was gone, yet frustration lingered on. Hermione knew it was important for Harry to block his mind. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would eventually use the connection to his advantage. Then there was the matter with Harry, she was sure he was lying. Something had happened. Something that upset Harry... But what could it be? Hermione tried to imagine the possibilities as she readied herself for the day ahead. Was it just too hard? Had Harry done something to upset Professor Snape? Had the professor upset Harry?

She spotted Ron and Harry in the common room among the throng of students leaving for breakfast. Both boys caught her eye; Harry glaring and Ron looking confused and apologetic, following Harry out the door effectively ditching Hermione. Her feelings were hurt but she sucked it up. Let Harry be mad there were more pressing issues that needed dealing with.

Sitting alone at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast gave her time to consider her options. Harry and Ron were surrounded by the other Gryffindor boys pointedly ignoring her. The prats! Hermione thought, she pushed their immature behavior out of her mind. What to do to fix this... Her first thought was to go straight to the Headmaster. Dumbledore could make the two get over whatever had happened. If only she knew what had happened this would much easier.

After only a couple bites of porridge Hermione rose and headed up the stairs for Defense against the Dark Arts, their first class of the day. Umbridge wasn't yet in the classroom but Hermione knew the drill; wands away, books out. She turned to the appropriate chapter and zoned out, trying to guess what happened the night before.

"Miss Granger!" a shrill voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" Hermione said in an overly polite voice raising her eyes from her Defensive Theory textbook.

"Five points to Gryffindor for being ready to start, As for the rest of you; wands away, books out! Please turn to Chapter Twenty-three." Umbridge demanded in her sickly sweet voice.

Hermione looked around in surprise, she hadn't noticed the class filling up around her. Harry and Ron sat in the back next to a couple Ravenclaw boys. The Ravenclaw's looked less than pleased to be sharing their work space but Harry and Ron were too busy talking to each other to notice.

Perhaps they should allow more students to join Dumbledore's Army she mused looking at the disgruntled Ravenclaw boys. It was important that everyone be able to defend themselves, and no matter how much theory she memorized it took practice to be able to cast effective defensive spells. All the people that were part of the illegal defense club were learning a lot. Even Neville could cast a decent stunner now.

Umbridge's class thankfully passed quickly and Hermione found herself walking alone down the winding stairs that led to the Potions classroom, once again ahead of her classmates.

Professor Snape wasn't yet in his classroom, he always liked to make a dramatic entrance just as the final few students tried to sneak in late, often resulting in lost points for Gryffindor. Hermione watched for the Potions Master as the class filled up but he did not arrive until five minutes after the last Gryffindor had taken his seat.

He looked more angry than usual but said nothing. Effectively silencing the class with an evil glare Professor Snape waved his wand at the chalk board. Hermione began to take notes immediately as they appeared not wanting to infuriate the already angry professor the entire class set about their assignment.

Today they were to brew The Draught of Peace, it was particularly complex and Hermione decided it would almost certainly be on their OWLs so she read the directions several times before she got started. First she lit a fire with her wand, placing her cauldron over the heat she added the appropriate amount of the liquid base(cave water for this particular potion.) She took the time to carefully prepare all her ingredients constantly checking the thermometer underneath her cauldron.

After about thirty minutes her Draught of Peace was nearly complete, she just had to let it brew and stir it every three and a half minutes on the dot. She took the in between time to watch Harry and Ron they seemed to be doing alright with their potion though they were too far behind to finish the potion in the time they had remaining.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk as she stirred her nearly completed potion, the pair deserved a T after ignoring her all day. If they hadn't been such prats she would've helped them. Professor Snape stepped to the head of the class. Hermione was the first to notice him, he waited for the rest of the class to pay attention.

"I want a foot and a half long essay on the properties of the three main ingredients we used today and another foot how one might enhance these properties. You have fifteen minutes to turn in your samples." assigned Professor Snape in a quiet yet demanding tone.

She stirred her potion one final time and removed it from the heat. It had to sit for five minutes before she could add the final ingredient and stir it the last time. Hermione glanced up the professor; usually he would be pacing about the classroom making snide comments and occasionally stopping a student from making a major error. Today he just stood there. He looked quite angry, but instead of his normal point taking ways he seemed to be avoiding the entire class.

Feeling quite confused Hermione added her final ingredient, a cup of shredded figweed, and stirred her final potion. It was perfect very light pink almost white with a light green mist rising from it bubbles. As she wrote a properly detailed label for her sample she decided on her best course of action. She would hang about after class and when everyone was gone to lunch she would ask Professor Snape to continue his lessons with Harry.

Under guise of having a bit of potion stuck to her cauldron Hermione remained behind while the other students went up to the Great Hall for lunch. Sensing that the room was empty she turned around, casting a quick drying charm on her spotlessly clean cauldron.

"Professor Snape?" she said, losing her gumption when his eyes met hers.

"Why are you still here Granger!" he hissed at her.

"Please sir, don't be..." she said before he cut her off,

"Whatever Potter told you is the past. It doesn't matter now and I will not speak of it to anybody! I suggest you join your fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall before I start docking points." Professor Snape practically shouted at the poor young witch.

"Harry told me you canceled your lessons because he was proficient enough to continue on his own. I don't know what your talking about sir." she stuttered, looking carefully at the dungeon floor.

When she looked up she was surprised to see some type of emotion cross the professors normal sour expressions. It was either the look of shock or relief, Hermione couldn't tell and it disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Please Professor Snape, I know you don't like him but he needs to learn occulemncy. If Dumbledore thinks it's important than I agree! We cannot let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gain access to Harry's thoughts! Please professor, please resume your lessons with him. I know he's a disrespectful prat but it is imperative he learn this." she choked out in one breath.

"I will not. The boy is incapable." sneered the teacher, "I've never met anyone so dense, the Dark Lord will easily be able to access his thoughts. I can't be bothered to waste my time. Now leave immediately! This is my lunch break as well Granger and I'd like a chance to eat." Snape finished, dismissing Hermione.

She walked towards the door trying to work up the guts to ask again. Stopping in the doorway she took a deep breath.

"Surely there is some way I can convince you sir? I don't want to involve the Headmaster, but I will if necessary." she said quietly over her shoulder.

Knowing she messed up royally when she heard him stand she turned as he crossed the room in three or four sweeping footsteps his cloak billowing about behind him. He got a mere foot away from her, close enough she could smell his sour coffee breath left over from his morning cup. He leaned towards her and bared his yellowing teeth.

"Are you threatening me Miss Granger?" he asked in a silky soft yet horrifically dangerous voice, "Do you think you can frighten me by mentioning Dumbledore?"

Hermione said nothing. She was paralyzed by fear, her eyes widened in shock. Something inside of her, a small voice that sounded remarkably like Professor McGonnagall, cried out. This was too important, she must stand her ground.

"Harry must be trained Professor, I have a feeling that something horrible will happen that will ruin his life if he doesn't manage to keep You-Know-Who out. You're the only one who can teach him sir! Please see reason... I apologize for my rudeness Professor Snape, I'll leave you to your lunch." she rushed out the door and away before he could reply.

The Great Hall was mostly empty when she arrived most students, including Ron and Harry had already eaten lunch and were either studying somewhere, or outside in the cold. Hermione sat alone and ate a bit, mostly picking at her food and studying her charms notes. Hopefully she had convinced Professor Snape she certainly didn't wish to try again. Hermione had always stood up for him and tried time and time again to convince Harry and Ron he was on their side but she had to admit he was rather intimidating and unpleasant.

Lunch was nearly over. Only Hermione remained in The Great Hall still pouring over her five years worth of charms notes when an owl she didn't recognize hooted softly at her. It was a handsome black owl, breed unknown, it was regal. She stared at it a moment, not expecting post and assuming it had selected the wrong student. The regal owl looked annoyed and dropped the roll of parchment in her lap, then helping itself to a bit of her lunch he flew away.

Picking up her notes and shoving them into a bag she unrolled the parchment as she rushed up the stair to get to charms on time. The handwriting was spiky and unfamiliar to her, it read;

Granger,

Detention seven 'O' clock tomorrow evening.

SS

Hermione was furious. Not only did he refuse to give Harry lessons, now he was taking away her Saturday evening! Her whole revision schedule would have to be rewritten now. He'd undoubtedly have her doing some chore without magic that would take all night. There was little hope of her making it to the DA meeting they had managed to schedule around everyone's quidditch practices and revision.

When she reached Professor Flitwick's room class was already in session. She made an apologetic face to her teacher as she slipped in the last available seat.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Granger, I won't take points today but in the future please arrive on time. We're reviewing the Cheering Charm today, it will be on your OWLs. Everyone is already paired up so you'll have to work with me." said the small Professor, motioning for her join him at the front of the room.

She left her bag in her seat, taking only her wand she approached Professor Flitwick.

"Do you remember the incantation Miss Granger?" he asked hopping down from his stack of books.

"Yes sir, but I missed this particular class in third year though, so I'm not comfortable with the wand motions." she replied demurely, blushing slightly at having to admit she didn't know something everyone clearly did.

"Oh dear, well let me show you." he held his wand up, nodding for her to follow his motions, "... Now starting on your intended target flick your wand down fluidly... Perfect Granger now swish it back up quickly like a whip finishing in the same position you started, pointed at your target. Perfect, my dear perfect! Practice the motions a few times, I'll be back in a jiffy." he instructed.

Hermione practiced the motions carefully with her wand while the professor walked around the room and offered assistance to the few students having trouble. Once he returned to the front of the class she had the motion down perfectly.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" asked Professor Flitwick, she nodded. "Okay, I'll cast the charm on you first, it's very important to control the amount of power you put into this charm. It's very easy to over do."

"Okay Professor, I understand." answered Hermione, remembering how Harry had overdone the charm on Ron during their third year exams.

Very well Miss Granger. Now watch closely."

Pointing his wand at her he performed the charm, stretching the pronunciation of the incantation to match the motion.

"Appea-See-US!"

A state of calm contentedness washed over her immediately vanquishing her remaining anger with Professor Snape and Harry. It was quite nice Hermione mused, a handy spell to know. It wasn't over powering like the calming draughts that had been given to everyone last year after Harry emerged from the maze with Cedric's body. It was just strong enough to relax you without causing you to forget your worried.

When she looked up Professor Flitwick was looking at her with an amused grin plastered across his face.

"I haven't overdone it have I?" he asked her.

"Oh, no sir... I was a little stressed out before class. This charm is nice, not at all like a calming draught." Hermione said.

"It doesn't last as long. Only fifteen minutes or so, but it is nice isn't it? Alright it's your turn, remember to contain the amount of magic you put into the charm, I can't be giggling all through my next class." Professor Flitwick said with a grin.

"Appea-See-US!" she said casting the charm perfectly.

Professor Flitwick grinned more broadly.

"Excellent work Miss, just the right amount of power. Thank you! I must walk around the cla..."

He was interrupted by a loud shriek in the back of the room followed by hysterical giggling.

"Oh dear!" murmured Flitwick rushing to the Hufflepuff girl.

"Granger, come practice with Goldstein. I'm going to take Hannah up to the hospital wing. Back in a jiffy class! Keep practicing and be careful! This is the result of too much power in a cheering charm, if this happens during your OWLs you'll be docked points."

The rest of the class passed without any further incidences. Once it was over she was surprised to see Harry and Ron waiting for her in the hallway.

"Walk to History of Magic with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yeah... I guess. Do you still have my notes Ron? I'll need them."

Ron nodded, reaching into his bag as the trio climbed the stairs together. The silence between the three was a bit awkward. Harry seemed to realize he should say something but looked at a loss for words. When they reached Professors Bins classroom he motioned for Ron to go ahead.

"Hermione... I'm sorry for getting angry with you last night. Maybe it's the cheering charms effects but I feel like it was overly dramatic, and avoiding you today was just silly. Please don't ask me about the lessons again... I just can't go back. I know I can figure it out on my own." said Harry quietly, he didn't wait for a reply.

She followed him into the classroom taking her normal seat next to her two friends forcing herself to focus on Professor Binns' lecture.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

At dinner she informed Harry and Ron that she probably wouldn't be able to attend the next days DA meeting. She lied and said she had detention with Filch, though she felt guilty lying to her friends she didn't want Harry to be angry at her anymore. He hadn't exactly apologized for lying to her the night before but judging by the odd way Professor Snape had reacted something major had happened.

After dinner the three retired to the common room to try and get some revision done. Hermione was pleased to note that her previous anger didn't return after the effects of the cheering charm wore off, though she was still quite nervous at the prospect of detention with Professor Snape. Unable to concentrate she excused herself and went to bed early trying not to imagine what horrible chore Snape had in store for her.


	2. Detention in the Dungeon

Chapter 2.

Detention in the Dungeon

After a long day of revision Hermione was almost looking forward to a bit of muggle cleaning, almost. She sighed deeply, it was six forty-five.

"Well, I'm off to detention you two. I'll leave my notes with you lot, take care with them!" she told her friends.

"Don't let Filch get you down 'Mione! He's a real git, giving you detention when he knows you need to study." replied Ron.

She answered him with a smile and left. She had to run down the steps to the dungeons but she entered the potions classroom just in time.

"Stand there silently and wait." Professor Snape instructed without looking up from the papers he was grading.

Stopping in her tracks Hermione complied. She watched him as he read through essay after essay, scratching out entire lines with his bright red ink. He seemed to grow more frustrated with each paper graded. This made Hermione to wonder if the school was as full of dunderheads as the professor had always claimed. After twenty minutes or so he graded the last essay and stood, motioning for her to follow he strode into the door behind his classroom desk.

Nervously she slowly followed him into his personal office. He sat behind his desk and motioned for her to take one of the two seats.

"Do you think yourself intelligent?" the professor addressed her finally.

"Well.. Yes sir."

"Your intelligence level will not help you learn occulemncy. You must have self control. Something I doubt you possess, yet I find myself hoping you may succeed."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't quite see what you're getting at... Harry needs to learn occulemncy, not me." Hermione disputed.

"Potter will not set foot in my office again. I will attempt to teach you to occlude, if anyone can get through Potters thick skull it is you. If it weren't for all the help you give him and the Weasley boy they wouldn't have made to fifth year."

"I don't know if that's..."

"I will only offer once Granger!"

Hermione thought for a moment. Weighing all the pros and cons she could think of; OWL revision, DA meetings, there were definitely more cons than pros but there wasn't really much of choice was there. The same voice that had earlier given her gumption to stand her ground was now insisting the single positive outweighed all the negatives.

"I will try my hardest to learn Professor, thank you for the opportunity."

"Do not thank me so quickly! I will give you a brief lesson tonight and another exactly one week from now if you learn enough to prove you are at least somewhat capable I will continue teaching you. If I am not impressed with your progress next week will be our final lesson. You are not to tell anyone that I am teaching you, especially not Potter. If my terms are not clear this is your only chance to ask any questions."

The only question she wanted to ask was why, but she wisely bit her tongue.

"Very well, Occulemncy is a branch of magic which is used to shield the mind against magical intrusion and influence. The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency, legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind." he lectured, pausing to give her a chance to absorb his words.

"The Dark Lord is especially adept at knowing when he is being lied to, based on that small amount of information I just gave you how do you think he can tell when someone is lying?"

"Um..." Hermione began,

"Do not 'Um' me Granger, I am using my limited amount of free time to give you extra lessons. You can at least respect me enough to think about your answer throughly before speaking."

She nodded.

"Emotions sir, your emotions betray you when you lie. He wouldn't even have to exhaust very much effort to know, he'd barely have to glance into the subjects brain as they spoke any conflicting emotions would be evident." she answered after a few seconds thought.

Snape looked momentarily pleased with her answer.

"Yes. The mind is a very complex, many layered thing. Can you form any conclusions based on what you just said?"

This time she stopped to think before answering, could it be as simple as controlling what you think of while someone tried to invade your brain? It couldn't be that easy, but maybe that was a start.

"I imagine if you are thinking about something in particular, or feeling a particular emotion that would be the first thing that the legilimencer would see when he delved into your mind?" she guessed.

"A very crude way to word it but essentially yes, we will begin by gaining control over your thoughts. I will give you five minutes to clear your mind completely before we start."

Hermione stayed silent, clearing her mind was much more difficult than she had imagined. Two minutes had passed with her painfully aware of each second that passed. She had to try harder, her mum used to meditate. She remembered watching her sit and say the same word... Well make the same sound over and over. Not quite brave enough to start making odd noises in front of her teacher Hermione decided to try and emulate her mothers noise in her mind.

It seemed to work, anytime a stray thought wandered into her thoughts she forced it away with an imaginary 'ohhhmm'. She was calmly thoughtless by the time Professor Snape cleared his throat, indicating her time was up. He gave her a moment to refocus.

"Stand and take out your wand Miss Granger. You may try to use magic to defend yourself if you are able. Did you have any success fighting the Imperius Curse last year?"

"Only a little sir, Professor Moody.. Ahem, the imposter Moody only gave Harry repeated opportunities to learn."

"That's unfortunate. Now keep your mind clear. I'm going to attempt to break into your mind you may attempt to resist my efforts in any way."

Nodding in acknowledgment she tried to clear her mind again. Unfortunately she couldn't quell the anxious feeling building up in her chest. She put her hand up, trying to motion for him to give her a moment. His eyes showed her he knew what she wanted, he seemed to take pleasure in attacking her before she was prepared.

"Legilimens."

She could feel his presence in her mind, she began to see flashes of memories. Five year old Hermione with an ice pack held gingerly to her blackened eye. Alice Frankson, Hermione's childhood bully, was forcing other children to laugh at Hermione's buck teeth. Tears streaming down her nine year face while her mother held her. Waving goodbye to her parents from the Hogwarts Express.

Her heart began to pound and blood pulsed hotly in her veins. These were her private memories! As her anger grew her head cleared, suddenly she found herself able to concentrate and force push the intruder out of her memories and closed her eyes. It took all of her effort, when she opened her eyes she had unknowingly sunk into a chair.

Professor Snape was brushing himself off, looking furious.

"Did you cast a spell Granger! What was that?" he asked, taking his seat and glaring at the young witch.

"I.. I... I got angry, I just.. Sort of pushed you out of my mind. I can't really describe it. I didn't use my wand at all sir."

"Indeed. Again, this time leave your wand on my desk. This time try to stop the flow of thoughts before you push me out. You must gain control, clear your mind... Legilimens!"

Much less anxious this time Hermione was somewhat more prepared for the intrusion. Remaining calm she waited for him to start delving into her memories. Within seconds it started again, a flash of her crying in the girls bathroom then screaming in terror when a troll entered.

The fear attached to that memory threatened to break her concentration but she took a breath and refocused trying to replace the memory Snape was perusing. She half succeeded, she replaced the memory with another more recent memory of panic. He was treated to the memory of her fear as she stood up to him the previous day.

It wasn't exactly what she had intended on but she felt it sufficed, testing her will she tried to force him out of her mind again. It was much harder without the added emotional drive but she slowly forced him out of her brain. Gasping with effort she finally tore her eyes away from the deep black eyes of her teacher.

For several moments the two were silent, each recomposing themselves after the strenuous mental exercises.

"Did you choose that memory intentionally?"

"No sir, I had intended for a different memory to take it's place, I'm not entirely sure where I lost control." admitted Hermione

"I thought not. The fact that you had any control is just short of miraculous, we'll call it beginners luck. I want you to take ten minutes every day to clear your mind completely, familiarize yourself with maintaining that clear-mindedness. In addition, I want you to lie." he sneered at her, daring her to question him.

"Lie?"

"Yes, lie Miss Granger. Lie to yourself and create false memories to support the lie. I will be able to tell if you've practiced. You are dismissed."

Professor Snape turned and walked through a door Hermione hadn't noticed previously leaving her alone in his office. She gathered her wand and left the office, slowly walking through the potions classroom and up the stairs. A glance at her wristwatch told her it was only half past ten. If she rushed she could make the end of the DA meeting.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Pushing the evenings events from her mind she ran the steps, taking them two at a time she arrived outside the Room of Requirement just as Harry and Ron were leaving.

"Guess I'm too late? What'd I miss?" she asked the pair.

"We worked some more on shielding charms, and a couple jinx repelling charms I found in an old textbook." Harry replied sounding very much like a teacher.

"I couldn't perform any of the repelling charms, but you should see how strong my basic shield charm has grown! It took four bat bogey curses to break through." bragged Ron.

"Nice Ron! I've been telling you for years practice really does make perfect. We'll have to work on those jinx repels, good find Harry those will come in handy."

After their brief conversation the trio snuck quietly back to Gryffindor Tower, barely avoiding Mrs. Norris on the third floor. Luck was with them that night they made it to the Fat Lady's portrait without further incidence. Harry checked the Marauders Map when they were securely inside, announcing everyone had made it safely to their respective houses.

They stayed up awhile to get a bit of revision in before they went their separate ways; Ron and Harry to their dormitory and Hermione to her own. Sleep came surprisingly easy to her that night, being physically and mentally drained had caught up with her.

Her dreams were filled with Professor Snape's furious gaze and the unpleasant memories he had drudged up during their lesson.

AN- I had planned on making this chapter a bit longer, but it seemed to end itself. Thank you to everyone who checked out the first chapter and a special thanks to all those reading this right now. Hope you're enjoying! 3 Carrie


	3. Frog Intestines

Chapter 3. Frog Intestines

Hermione woke with a start early Sunday morning. The dream that startled and woke her had been so vivid, yet she couldn't remember a single detail. Her heart still thudded in reaction to whatever emotion the dream... or nightmare, she mused, had stirred.

Sitting up and stretching she yawned loudly and tried to remember what she'd been dreaming about. Unable to recollect even the smallest detail she decided it must not have been that major, so she rose and began to prepare for the day ahead. She tied her bushy hair into a ponytail and smiled at her reflection before meeting Harry and Ron in the common room to walk together to breakfast.

The Great Hall was excessively noisy, as it was Sunday everyone was taking their time eating breakfast and socializing before they started revising or finishing up their weekend homework. Hermione, Ron, and Harry found seats together and sat. Ron and Harry immediately dug into the the roast sausages and fried potatoes.

"Do take care to leave a bit for me would you?" said Hermione, dubiously eyeballing the massive amounts of food each boy had piled on his plate. "I'm starving for some reason."

"What'd Filch have you doing last night?" asked Ron through a mouthful of sausage.

"He... He had me scrubbing rotten frog intestines of the ceiling of his office. I think Peeves must be holding a grudge against, I mean he's always a terror but this was disgusting!" she replied thinking quickly.

"Filch has always had it out Peeves. He tries to have the Headmaster get rid of the poltergeist every year." said Harry lending a measure of authenticity to Hermione's lie.

"Now that Umbridge is in charge it's only a matter of time. Have you seen the way Filch kisses up to her? It makes sick." said Ron shoveling a huge spoonful of potatoes in to his mouth.

"It must. to make you all that sick. Merlins beard! How can eat like that Ronald! You're making it difficult for me to enjoy my breakfast!"

"I'm sorry, "he replied swallowing the large mouthful. "Angelina wants us down on the quidditch pitch right after breakfast. She keeps threatening to make us practice through lunch."

Ron made an apologetic face at Harry, Hermione sighed in her mind. Umbridge had really gone too far this time. Harry had been uncharacteristically depressed since the 'High Inquisitor' had banned him from the quidditch team.

"Hopefully the curse on the defense position gets her." stated Harry derisively, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"She may not be a good person Harry but do you really want her to die?" she intoned sternly.

"I suppose not." he replied sheepishly.

"I want to see her working in the Hogwarts Kitchen, with a house-elf for a boss!" said Ron.

The three of them shared a laugh with the few people nearby that had overheard their conversation, imagining Umbridge's indignation at being ordered about by a house-elf. Ron stood as the laughter died down, saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione and taking care to avoid the word quidditch.

Harry, looking decidedly grumpy, trudged away citing the loo. Leaving Hermione to finish her morning pumpkin juice in peace.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The Gryffindor Common Room was packed with loud students. Hermione had planned on studying by the fire but thanks to the extremely cold weather her usual seat was taken. There was no way she could focus in there so she headed to the library.

The library, much to Hermione's dismay, was packed with fifth and seventh years. Not even bothering to enter she turned away from the library and headed up to the seventh floor her destination; a blank wall across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his ballet dancing trolls. Hermione paced back and forth in front if the blank stretch of wall focusing on her need for a quiet place to study alone.

Soon enough a room appeared she opened the door, curious to see what the room had done this time. It never ceased to surprise her. This time was no exception; the room was much smaller than it was for DA, a handsome burgundy pouf chair sat in front of a a large stone fire place. The fire crackled merrily as if it had been burning away for hours. With a smile she settled into the cozy chair and pulled out nearly five years worth of History of Magic notes.

A table magically found it's way to her side at her thought. Once she was organized she buckled down, pulling blank parchment out and settling down for several hours of rewriting and updating old notes, memorizing dates and years of historical occurrences she already knew but hadn't thought of since first year.

More hours later than Hermione cared to admit she was finally satisfied with her newly improved History of Magic notes. She considered leaving and finding Harry but decided she should take advantage of the quiet to meditate a bit and clear her mind.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Making the 'Ooohhhmmmm' noise aloud definitely made clearing her mind easier but she quickly realised she would have to abandon the noises, imagining Professor Snape's condescending look if he thought she was being unable to clear her mind without making using muggle meditation methods. It's not as if anyone trying to force their way into her mind would allow her a chance to clear her mind.

She needed to be able to completely clear her mind in a split seconds time, it could be a matter of life or death depending on the situation. Hermione felt a moments rage towards Harry. How could he not realise just how imperative this skill was? She had figured out in second year that his scar was somehow attached to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Honestly there hadn't been much to figure out, it had become painfully obvious once she thought about it. Did Harry truly not realise this?

Too stressed out to meditate any further she turned her mind to how she might handle the situation. Harry would undoubted get angry if she tried to pry into what had happened with him and the Potions Master, but how could she broach the subject of occulemncy without bringing it up. She didn't exactly have any books to back up her claim that she was teaching herself.

Damn Professor Snape. His assignments left her feeling conflicted... The first assignment was easy enough, clearing her mind was a nice relief in the midst of all this OWL stress. But she didn't care to lie, not to her friends, or anyone else for that matter. It went against every moral she had. The lie she had fold her two nest friends this morning tugged at her very soul, and it wasn't even that big of a lie. How did he expect her to create realistic memories to support something false when every fibre of her being was against it?

Hermione sighed aloud, she would have to try; she focused on the lie she had told.

She had detention with Filch and spent the evening scrubbing frog intestines off of his ceiling.

She had detention with Filch and spent the evening scrubbing frog intestines off of his ceiling.

She had detention with Filch and spent the evening scrubbing frog intestines off of his ceiling.

Picturing his office clearing in her mind she tried to superimpose what she imagined dried rotten frog intestines might look like. The result was obviously fake, intestines weren't green, even rotted and mouldy there would only be bits of green.

Trying again she replaced the green goop with a more realistic sticky, bloody, foul substance. Focusing on the stickiness she thought of how difficult it would've been to clean off. She would've had to scrub it several times before making any difference. Her wrists would've been throbbing from the effort, she used a memory of her wrists throbbing from polishing her great grandfather gratuitous amount of war medals to... well to attach the physical feeling of the pain to the false memory.

Feeling quite smug with herself she tried to think of any other details she could create to make it more realistic. Filch was known for his constant muttering he always seemed to be complaining under his breath, but Hermione couldn't imagine anything near to realistic. The squib caretaker just had a certain animosity towards everything that she couldn't replicate.

All her previous smugness vanished. Small details lent only a slight amount of believability. In order to make a false memory seem true one must imagine every detail. How on earth was Professor Snape able to play his role as spy so well? Hermione couldn't even convince herself. How would she be able to fool anybody with foul intentions?

Hermione glanced down at her watch. It was nearly dinner time! She had completely ditched Harry all day. He knew as well as her that the Room of Requirement was the only place that didn't appear on the map. If he checked he must've known she was there. Surely he would understand her need to study, still it was careless of her. Especially when she knew he was feeling out of sorts about the whole quidditch thing.

Guilt adding a pep to her step, she raced down the stairs as fast as she could without actually running. As soon as she entered The Great Hall her eyes turned towards the long Gryffindor table quickly spotting the messy black and bright orange heads she looked for. Each grinned at her as she took her place next to them, apparently all was forgiven, or perhaps there was nothing to forgive. Hermione grinned in response feeling thankful indeed to have two such great friends.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Well Miss Granger have you been practicing?"

"Yes Professor Snape but," began Hermione.

"Hush girl, we shall see if you've made any progress." interrupted Snape.

Without any warning he locked eyes with her and whispered the incantation to invade her mind. It was completely different this time. She was caught off guard and the Professor was flipping through her memories at top speed. It seemed like ages but after five minutes she pushed him out of her mind successfully.

"A pity Granger. I had hoped you had indeed practiced as I intructed." sneered the Potions Master.

"But sir I did... I just wasn't..."

"Wasn't prepared? Did I catch you off guard Granger?" he hissed, "I thought you were supposed to be the most clever witch in your year? Do you believe the Dark Lord or any of his followers are going to give you a chance to ready yourself? You must be at the ready, at all times! Legimens!"

This time, fueled by her rage Hermione shoved him out of her mind within seconds. Throwing him into his chair where he sat surprised.

"Sorry sir, I don't know how to control that..."

"It's fine Granger, sit." he pointed at the chair across from him. "It is important to control your emotions. Obviously your anger strengthens your ability to force me out but you cannot rely on that. You have made enough progress to be able to understand all this book has to offer."

He held up a large old leather bound book entitled Occulemncy and Beyond, handing it to her.

"This is my book Miss Granger. I trust that you will respect it as such, it is a priceless treasure. Only four copies still exist, it's irreplaceable!"

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment, withstanding his withering glare for a moment before he passed his prized tome to her.

"Not now girl, you may read later. Tell me... What have you lied about?" asked Snape, looking sincerely curious.

"I was in detention with Filch last Saturday and he had me scrubbing frog intestines off his office ceiling." answered Hermione looking down at the book in her lap.

"Think of your lie clearly and do not try to push me out. Legilimency is much easier when the target is willing."

She nodded at him and brought the lie she had been working all week on to the forefront of her mind. It felt different somehow, to allow his presence in her mind. Almost serene and mellow, like meditation. Sensing his impatience at her wondering thoughts she brought the lie up clearly. He watched the scene closely multiple times before closing his eyes, breaking the legilimantic bond.

"Well, you understood the assignment at least. Can you tell me why I can clearly tell you are lying?" he asked, disappointed.

"Filch?"

"Yes, but why?" Snape snapped.

"He's not speaking under his breath constantly? I tried Professor, I just couldn't get it right."

"He isn't even breathing Granger! Even if I didn't know him well enough to know he'd be complaining the whole time I would definitely think it odd that he wasn't breathing! Why even have him there? Every single aspect of your lie must be taken into consideration."

Hermione's lip warbled but she refused to cry in front of this particular teacher, remembering his cruel reaction to her tears when her teeth had been hexed and grown just two years previous. Taking a moment to steel her nerve she nodded at him.

"I tried sir. I knew it wasn't good enough and I'm sorry. How long did it take you to master occulemncy Professor Snape?"

"I don't see how that pertains to this situation Miss Granger, however I see no harm in allowing you this bit of information, provided you do not ask any follow up questions. It took me seven years to master the arts of mind magic. Before you even think of asking; I taught myself, I had no guidance until I happened upon that book in a muggle used book store."

Making a polite interested noise Hermione bit back the several questions that popped into her mind. Though one in particular was practically screaming at her; How did he expect her to learn the art more quickly than he had?

"I was not so lucky as you Granger. I had no one teaching me, nor did I have any natural talent for Occulemncy as you seem to." he answered her unspoken question in a harsh tone, making it quite difficult for Hermione to enjoy the slight compliment he had paid her.

"Thank you Professor... For teaching me and for loaning me your book." she wanted to add that since practicing occulemncy, and realizing how complex and difficult it was, she found herself wanting to thank him for risking his life regularly for the order but knowing he would likely not care for such a sentiment she refrained.

"Read the book, cover to cover before we meet next week. I expect you to work harder on your lie. It may be easier for you to start with someone you are more familiar with. That is all the time I have this evening. Same time next Saturday Granger." he dismissed her.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Meandering up the stairs Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Tower slowly. She was tired but she really needed to rewrite her Charms notes the way she had her History of Magic notes. It was still early bit Hermione figured she'd take advantage of the empty girls dormitory and revise before she went to bed. The common room was packed, Ron sat with Seamus and Neville they were all watching Fred and George parade their newest inventions.

With a tired grin to Ron she went up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Throwing on a pain of pajamas and pulling her hair up into a sloppy pony tail she climbed onto her bed using a fancy bit of trans figuration she turned the bottom half of her bed into wood so she would have a suitable writing surface. Once all was prepared she opened her bag, pulling out all of her notes and shuffling through them several times. Where were her Charms notes?

Harry or Ron must have them. She thought slipping on some house shoes and walking back down the stairs to the common room quickly spotting Ron in the same seat.

Hermione had agreed not to interfere with the twins business, provided they stopped testing on first years. So she approached slowly, trying not to interrupt Fred and George, who were currently showing off their new and improved nose bleed nouget.

"Ron have you got my Charms notes?" she whispered quietly.

"No, I think Harry has them... D'you want me to go fetch them? He's gone to lie down already."

"That's alright Ron, I'll go up there. Girls are allowed remember." she smirked as she walked away.

Her smirk faded quickly, just a few steps up the staircase she heard the unmistakable sound of maniacal laughter. Glancing down at Ron with a look of panic that she hoped was enough to get him to follow her she ran up the remaining steps. Dashing through the door she found Harry. He was lying in bed, eyes closed mouth open in a wicked laugh.

"Harry! Wake up!" she called, scared to approach him.

Ron entered just then and began shaking Harry, trying in vain to wake him. Ron looked terrified, not knowing what else to do he began to strike his friend around the face, careful to avoid his nose eyes and lips. This seemed to work, Harry's eyes opened wide maniacal laughter still escaping his mouth.

"What happened?" Ron asked, bent over Harry concern clear on his face.

"I dunno..." Harry gasped sitting up. "He's ... Really happy... Really happy"

"You-Know-Who is?" asked Ron

"Something goods happened." Harry mumbled, shaking as violently as when he witnessed Mr. Weasley being attacked by the snake. "Something he's been hoping for."

"What was it though mate? Try to think." said Ron.

"No!" said Hermione vehemently, " You aren't supposed to be having these dreams Harry! You're supposed to be closing your mind!"

Instead of responding with anger Harry looked genuinely sorry.

"I had a head ache... Didn't even try to clear my mind before I went to sleep. I know your right Hermione. It's too hard, I'll never get it Hermione, but I can't keep myself from wondering about what I do learn. This is a dark lord we're talking about. Aren't you curious why he's so happy?"

"Yes... I am curious." she admitted. "If it's anything major we'll find out somehow I'm sure."

The three friends shared significant dark looks.

"Harry... I wanted to wait a bit but, well I've been practicing occulemncy. I have a book and I'd like to try to help you. I know that this weird connection you share with You-Know-Who has been helpful before," she paused to nod at Ron. "... but I... Well I just have a bad feeling is all. Something bad will happen if you don't gain control over this connection. You-Know-Who is a skilled legilimencer, he could easily gain control."

"I reckon Hermione is right mate. I mean... You saved my dad's life, I can't regret that. But all the order members know they're risking their lives, my dad knew he was putting himself in danger just by joining the order. We're preparing for a war remember? We all have jobs to do and the roll of spy is filled."

"Speaking of spies...I'm still not so sure whose side Snape is on. My scars been much more sensitive since he got in my mind... You don't reckon Snape..."

"That's Professor Snape Harry! And no, I don't reckon anything about him! He risks his life for the order in a far more dangerous way than anyone else does! Dumbledore trusts him enough to not only employ him as a spy but also as a teacher! That's enough for me to trust him, and it should be enough for you." Hermione chided.

The trio had held different opinions in this matter since first year, Harry adamantly believing the Potions Master to be dark and unworthy of trust and Hermione always convinced that if Dumbledore trusted him everyone should. Ron tended to volley back and forth; agreeing with Harry the professor was dark, yet having too much respect for the Headmaster to say anything against his decisions. Again they found themselves at an impasse.

"Have you made any progress in occulemncy?" Harry asked, purposely changing the subject.

"I think so yes... and I think I know how to help you clear your mind easier. Have you ever heard of muggle meditation?" answered Hermione.

"I've heard of it, but my Aunt Petunia never really got into anything like that beyond buying a book to impress other neighbourhood mothers."

"Well, I learned from my mother, you wanna try it out?"

"Er..."

"Ron, why don't you go back downstairs. Try to keep everyone down there for at least thirty minutes please?" Hermione asked.

Ron just nodded furtively and left.

"Thanks Hermione... I didn't want to ask him to go..."

"Yeah, I know. Now, sit down or lie down, whatever is most comfortable for you."

Harry obliged, scooting back so he could lean against the headboard. Hermione joined him on his bed seating herself opposite him so she could lean against the other side.

"Close your eyes and breath slowly for a minute."

She joined him silently breathing in and out.

"Okay, we are going to do a... Breathing exercise of sorts. Breath in through your mouth counting to two, hold the breath for a count of four, and then slowly exhale out your nose, try to count to eight. This is a bit awkward to get into as it's not natural but it will help. When you exhale imagine all your problems and stresses and anything negative leaving your body, when you breath in imagine a golden light replacing all the negative. I'll watch and try to advise your technique."

Harry took to it, looking awkward to start but eventually he got the odd rhythm down.

"That will do, now were going to put it all together. Like Professor Snape said, clear your mind. Be mindful of your breathing, while you exhale say 'ooooohhhhhhhhhhmmmmm' only allow yourself to focus on that sound."

The pair sat in meditation together for nearly twenty minutes before Dean Thomas announced his arrival. Harry looked embarrassed but Hermione was too relaxed to care.

"Do you have my Charms notes Harry? That's what I came up her for in the first place."

"Erm, yeah. Thank you Hermione, I think that actually worked. I've never managed to clear my mind so completely before, it was nice." he handed her a few roles of parchment.

"Goodnight Harry, and you too Dean." she replied in a dreamy tone drifting out the door.


	4. Legilimens

Chapter 4. Legilimens

The next day started like most, Hermione got dressed and met her two best friends to walk to The Great Hall. They were a few minutes behind their normal schedule as none had gotten the best nights sleep. It was hard to rest, contemplating what Voldemort could possibly be happy about. It certainly couldn't be anything good. The three friends grimaced at each other in greeting and walked out of the Gryffindor Tower in silence.

Hermione was just digging into a nice bowl of porridge when a tawny owl flew up and offered her a paper. Taking the paper and tipping the owl with a bit of bacon from Ron's plate she leaned back to read the news. Upon reading the headline she paled and yelped. Her porridge was shoved to the side and forgotten she spread the front page down on the table so Harry and Ron could see she as she read the arcticle.

MASS AZKABAN BREAKOUT

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. 'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped,' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'

"Black!... Not..." said Harry loudly.

"Shhhh!" Hermione said desperately, "...just read it!"

"Well Harry, this must be it, why You-Know-Who was so happy last night!" said Ron.

"I don't believe this! Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius!" Harry snarled.

Hermione sympathized but she wasn't entirely surprised.

"What choice does he have? He can hardly come out now saying Dumbledore was right all along, Voldemort's back and the Azkaban guards have joined him can he? Oh stop whimpering Ron! It's only a name! He's been insisting that Dumbledore's gone batty and Harry's an insane liar for the last six months!"

Hermione's eyes swept the Hall, only the staff seemed perturbed by the horrible news. With the exception of Umbridge all the teachers were either; reading the Daily Prophet or talking amongst themselves with grave expressions on their faces. All the students were chattered on as if nothing of significance had happened. Did nobody get the paper? Glancing towards the Slytherin table she saw Crabbe and Goyle looking as oblivious as ever.

Draco however was another story. He looked... Stressed out? Much paler than normal with bags under his eyes. His usual smirk; a thin pink line.

"I don't even want to look at the rest of the paper. You want it Ron? Funnies on page 13 B." she said with a failed smile.

He took it and started shuffling through the pages while Hermione ate a few more bites of her breakfast. She had just opened her mouth to speak to Harry about Occulemncy when Ron gasped.

"More bad news... A ministry worked is dead in St Mungo's. Someone accidentally sent him a potted devils snare... It strangled him." he informed Hermione and Harry in a quiet voice.

"What was his name?" asked Hermione, her heart sinking. This was no accident.

"Broderick Bode…Bode that name rings a bell…"

"We saw him," Hermione whispered. "In St Mungo's, remember? He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's, just lying there, staring at the ceiling and we saw the Devil's Snare arrive. She, the Healer, said it was a Christmas present."

"How could we not have recognized it, we've seen it before. We could've stopped this from happening!" said Harry aghast.

"It's not our fault we weren't even thinking like that who expects devils snare to turn up in a hospital ward? Whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame. What kind of prat doesn't look at what they're buying?" Ron said sharply.

"Don't be daft Ron. This was no accident this was a murder, a very clever murder. Since it was sent anonymously, no note of any kind, there's no way of figuring out who it was. It's a shame that wizards can't use muggle technology. Cameras could be able to help pinpoint someome."

Ron and Harry began talking in depth about Bode. Hermione didn't mean to be unfeeling but she just couldn't focus on a dead man when there much more pressing matters at hand. The idea of Voldemort having his most vicious deatheaters back by his side was frightening to say the least.

It was only a matter of time before he would infiltrate the Ministry and if that happened... Well they may as just kill themselves now. Fudge was a fool, he would never see it coming. Seeing as Dumbledore and Harry were already branded as liars Voldemort could take over and nobody would believe their warnings until it was too late.

Fudge made a mess of everything. Harry's account of what happened on the night that Voldemort returned was only known by the staff and a handful of students. The majority of Wizarding Britain had no true information, only assurances that everything was fine and anyone who thought otherwise was unstable.

If only she could somehow get Harry's story out there... People could at least decide for themselves what to believe, even if they chose not to accept it they might at least start paying more attention to what was going on. There had to be someway. Hermione looked up without focusing her eyes trying to think. A blur of silvery blonde caught her attention. Luna Lovegood, her father was the editor of The Quibbler! The Quibbler would publish anything and it had quite a following.

Another though occurred to her suddenly, Rita! She had a well known writer in her grasp! People, well most people, only read The Quibbler as a joke rag but they would definitely take notice if a well known author who hasn't been writing anything lately wrote a major story like this. She jumped up, already revising a quick letter in her mind.

"Oy! Where are you going?" interrupted Ron.

"To send a letter, I don't know if it'll help but I have to try." she answered quickly already hurrying away from her friends.

Running madly up the steps she reached the Owlery in mere minutes. She pulled a bit of parchment from her book bag and hastily scribbled a note.

Rita, I have an assignment for you. February 14th 2PM sharp at The Three Broomsticks. HG

Not a whole lot of detail but it wasn't necessary Rita would be there, Hermione was sure of it. After attaching the note to a school barn owl she ran madly back down the stairs and out the door. She still ended up being five minutes late for Herbology.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hermione's next lesson with Snape did not go nearly as well. He had started by complimenting her natural Occulentic ability and how quickly she had managed to control it. Even her false memories lacked little, she had taken his advice and made a false memory of her favourite aunt. As he predicted using such a familiar person made it much easier for her to apply small touches to add authenticity to her false memories.

She did not have much time to enjoy the happy feeling that had erupted at his praise as he launched into a new lesson.

"You are ready to attempt Legilimency." Professor Snape ascribed, "You should know already that Legilimency is a branch of magic based around delving into another's mind. Natural Legilimency is somewhat common. Well, levels of it, at least more so that that natural Occulemencer's. You may know people who seem to know what your going to say before you speak, or can tell when they are being lied to, they all have a small amount of natural ability. The actual practice of Legilimency however is always dark magic."

He paused to allow the words to fully sink in, knowing that had he continued she would've interrupted him when the truth of his words hit her.

"But sir... I have no dark intent. I thought the users intent was the defining factor in whether magic was dark or not." she said, almost musing aloud.

"Professor Flitwick is losing his knack for imparting knowledge I see." the Slytherin head said sourly, "...all rules have exceptions Granger. Some things are just dark. Not everything has a good and bad. Purposely forcing yourself into someone else's mind is wrong!"

"It does not matter why you are doing it, it's unnatural and wrong, thus dark magic!" he added after a few moments silence.

Hermione's mind reeled.

"I cannot allow you to teach me dark magic Professor Snape." she said quietly after several moments thought.

"How do you intend to teach Potter anything if you are unable to show him how it feels when someone else is purposely invading his psyche?"

"I didn't consider..."

"Of course you didn't. You're too moral I expect? Do you even know what kind of magic is taught here?" Snape hissed at the young witch.

"Professor Dumbledore would only allow..."

"That's quite enough. It's clear you have no idea. We only teach grey magic, neither light nor dark is taught here. Before Dumbledore's tenure both were taught."

"But sir, why? I thought dark magic was illegal."

"It is not. Only the unforgivable curses are illegal and monitored. All other dark magic is perfectly legal. I daresay you've performed dark magic yourself. Have you ever cast a stunner?"

"Well yes sir, but that's a defensive spell, considered humane when dealing with vicious animals and dangerous people." she answered in her normal textbook drone.

"It is a spell made to cause harm to another person. Whether you cast it defensively or offensively you cannot cast it without intending harm upon your target."

Hermione was at a loss for words. The truth of his words shook her, forcing her to consider the intent behind every spell she'd ever cast. In all honesty she had only ever used a stunning spell in practice with the DA and against him. She had stunned Professor Snape in third year, maliciously.

"Professor Snape, I appologise."

"Whatever for you foolish child. For allowing your mind to be opened? I am a teacher, that's what I'm here to do."

Her mind raced, did he not remember the occurrences that led to his loss of consciousness that night?

"I'm sorry for not having realized this before. Professor Flitwick was clear in his teaching, as was Professor McGonagall. I just never really thought it all out like that." Hermione trailed off.

For the first time in many, many years Severus Snape found himself without adequate response, he had expected her to argue with him, claim that she was a light witch through and through. Instead she sat in silent reverie he noted the guilt written in her features with intrest. What could the Gryffindor princess possibly have to feel guilty about.

"I will try to learn Legilimency Professor. I apologize again for my narrow mindedness."

"Very well. I assume you've heard of wandless magic?"

"Yes sir."

"It is a rare skill, even the most powerful wizards can only perform the most simplistic spells. Legilimency requires the ability to not only focus and control your magic but also to use your brain as a extension of yourself in cadence with the incatation. Close your eyes."

"Okay," said Hermione hesitantly closing her eyes.

"Now imagine your magical core is a golden light that flows through your entire body. Breathe in and breath out slowly, imagining the cycling of that golden light through your body."

For ten minutes he silently observed the young witch. Waiting and watching for the REM like eye movement that would indicate she had succeeded in opening the passageways of magic throughout the entire body instead of it being focused in the wand hand.

"You may open your eyes now Miss Granger. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Odd. Odd in a good way." responded Hermione, her eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Do you know where your third eye is located?" He asked after after allowing her a few moments to return to earth.

"Yes" Hermione murmered.

"Look into my eyes, imagine you are pushing a thin cord of that golden light out of your third eye and toward my eyes. Do not blink. Just focus."

Her coffee brown eyes looked directly into her professors glittering black eyes. An odd sense of anxiety encroached Hermione when she looked into his eyes incensed into an acute by the fact his eyes were so black his pupils were indiscernible. Guilt quickly took over her senses as a flicker of sadness appeared in Professor Snape's eyes at her slight recoil.

It wasn't as if she could apologise for offending him. Hermione knew saying sorry would most likely anger him instead she tried to focus. Breathing deeply she willed the light inside of her to flow freely once again. The light responded quickly to her thoughts in just three breathes it was well circulated and she willed herself to focus on third eye.

This proved to be much more difficult than she could have anticipated. She could feel the pressure of her efforts in the center of her forehead. No matter how intense her willpower her body clung to the powerful light. The few times she thought she would succeed she could feel it literally spring back as if stretched too far.

After several moments of failure she blinked several times refreshing her dry eyes.

"It just won't let go sir. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." she admitted looking carefully at her shoes.

"That's enough for today." the professor said, an unfamiliar look suddenly written across his face.

"Can't you tell me what I'm doing wrong Professor?" Hermione asked looking up in surprise.

"Perhaps the problem is that you lack basic mental skills! You're nothing but a moronic little girl who tries too hard yet always comes up short. I cannot explain everything to you. Did I not tell you to leave." he sneered.

Tears welled up in her eyes, turning abruptly Hermione left his office her fast gait turning into a jog once she was alone in the dungeon passageway. She stopped herself before she could run up the stairs, gasping for air and wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Her reaction to his words had surprised her, she knew very well how acerbic Professor Snape could be. She had known as much since befriending Harry Potter, whom she had to admit the professor did seem to hate without reason.

Sighing she made her way slowly up the stairs and into The Great Hall hoping she wouldn't run into anyone. Hermione felt somewhat foolish now that she had time to reflect, she had become so accustomed so the slight respect he treated her with during their private lessons that she had convinced herself he held actual respect for her. He's just doing his job; and using me as a buffer so he doesn't have to deal with Harry in person! Hermione thought furiously as she entered the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen so she walked straight to her dormitory and curled up with her homework in her favourite spot; a window ledge upon which she had placed a fluffy pillow. Umbridge had assigned a twelve inch essay on common counter jinxes. Hermione had put it off all week, she absolutely detested Professor Umbridge's teaching methods. It was literally as if she was trying to keep them from learning to defend themselves.

Not that she thought even for a second that Delores Umbridge was a dark witch or that she could possibly be working with Voldemort. She was just manipulative and power hungry, yet able to hide behind the facade of being a high ranking ministry official. Hermione knew she was anti-werewolf and disliked any half creature; probably the determining factor in putting Hagrid on probation.

Somehow she managed to write an O worthy essay through her anger at the 'professor' that had assigned the third year level work. Though Hermione knew she ought to be studying she allowed her mind to relax as she absorbed moonlight through the window. The night was perfect, the moon full and bright illuminated the grounds below giving the Forbidden Forest a less foreboding appearance.

A sudden rustling in the trees of the forest drew Hermione from her relaxed state of unfocused obsevance. Squinting down at the edge of the forest Hermione watched as a black robed figure appeared her curiosity quickly melted into panic when the moon glinted off the death eater mask on the robed figures face.

It couldn't be, Hogwarts was supposed to be safe. How could a death eater just walk out of the forest? Silently she watched as the figure removed their mask and pulled down the long hood of their robe. It was too far off to see very much but it was clearly a man, and he appeared to be hobbling as if recently injured. As he moved closer to the castle and his features were exposed the panicked curiosity transformed into shame.

Of course it was Professor Snape, the castles resident death eater. For the second time Hermione felt a flicker of shame and foolishness for not realizing the fact straight away. The flicker quickly grew into a fire of self loathing as she realized his reason for sending her away during their lesson.

She was, as he had called her; a stupid little girl. Too worried about herself to consider what might have been going on. Her heart raced as his form drew closer to the castle she could see how badly he was limping, practically stumbling. Just what happened when he was summoned by the Dark Lord? It wasn't as if she imagined Voldemort hosting elegant soirees but she assumed they refrained from torturing one another.

To her knowledge Professor Snape hadn't ever taken ill or missed any of his scheduled classes yet she was certain that the Cruciatus Curse had serious side effects if experienced over long periods of time. Maybe this wasn't a regular occurrence maybe the Dark Lord was displeased, for a moment she considered asking Harry if had felt anything or seen anything but though she was curious she didn't want to encourage him to use their odd connection.

No longer able to see him Hermione stood and put her things away neatly, considering the inner strength of her potions teacher and pondering what gave him the resolve to put himself through such things willingly.

Her dreams were haunted that night by the Potions Masters stoic face as a cackling wizard with blood red slits for eyes Crucio'd him over and over. After what seemed like hours Professor Snape's face cracked down the center revealing a twisted black core. She was awoken by her own scream the next morning.


End file.
